


Second Generation Idiot

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina starts flirting with and caring about Emma - taking her out, buying her things, making sure she eats when she should. Unfortunately, Emma needs everything spelled out for her and the not knowing if they're dating or not is making her insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Generation Idiot

“Earth to Emma.”

Emma startles from her daydream— _nightdream?_  She wonders before she frowns and shakes her head.  _Not important_ , she chides herself silently _._  Its night time and she spaced out for a few minutes, whatever one might call it, while Regina was over at the counter talking to Red and ordering their dinner. She hadn’t felt like cooking. Emma knows there was a reason, but she wasn’t really listening when Regina explained it and—well, no one needs to know that.

“Sorry,” she offers, hoping her cheeks don’t look quite as pink as they feel.

Regina gives her an odd look as she takes a seat across from her and cocks an eyebrow. “Are you blushing?”

 _So much for that_ , Emma thinks and wrinkles her nose. “It’s hot,” she defends, lamely, obviously, since Regina merely smirks at her as if she knows it to be a big fat lie.

“What is the innocent little Miss Swan thinking to have her cheeks flush so prettily, I wonder.”

Prettily. The word sounds weird in her head. She wishes she knew why that matters, but there you have it. Being around Regina has a tendency to scatter her thoughts, especially when the woman is dressed the way that she is—not that it’s all that different from how she usually dresses.

It’s a nice suit, more than nice.

Honestly. Emma can’t concentrate. She’s been having trouble ever since Regina picked her up from the station and declared she needed a break. That was what they did now. At least, that was what Regina did. After everything with Robin Hood fell through, the brunette started spending more time and attention on her, feeding her and treating her like a person she doesn’t find highly annoying.

Okay, truth time. Emma thinks Regina is treating her like a girlfriend and  _of course_ she doesn’t mind, but Regina hasn’t actually said anything along the lines of them dating or anything. It kind of just happens. Sometimes they go to the diner, like tonight, but sometimes Regina will drive her out of town and they’ll spend hours together, walking and laughing—and talking and eating.

Not only that, but Regina has started to—spruce, she supposes is a good enough word. She seems to have the runway model look down pat with little effort, but when she adds effort? Hot damn, Emma’s thoughts go wild.

It’s nice—great even. Okay, it’s driving her insane but not because she isn’t interested. She needs to know, yet she’s too much of a chicken to just come right out and ask, and so the dance has continued. Round and round with that one burning question forever in the back of her mind.

Its nuts.

“You’re spacing out again.”

Emma blinks. “What?”

Regina chuckles and reaches across the table for her hand. Emma looks down, stare burning into their entwined fingers.  _God she’s soft._  “I give up,” she says, exasperated with herself—with Regina, and whatever the hell is going on. “What is this?”

“This?” Regina repeats, her stupidly perfect eyebrow rising once more. “Might you be more specific?”

“You’re being nice,” Emma almost shouts but she remembers they’re in public a split second before and lowers her voice—almost hissing, really. “I mean… to me. You’re being nice to me, nicer than normal and I like it, don’t get me wrong, but… why?”

Regina tilts her head, the edges of her mouth twitching. Emma really hopes she doesn’t get lost in the resulting smile before she has an answer. She can’t stop staring at it. “I like you,” Regina says and her eyes snap up, surprised. “I like spending time with you. You’re rather tolerable, given the chance—shocking, I know.”

“You like me,” Emma echoes, ignoring the jab. There was no heart in it. No venom.  _She really must like me._  “So is this… are we…”

“Dating?” Regina supplies and Emma nods, at a loss for words. Regina smirks. “Would you like us to be?”

“Yes,” Emma blurts it out there, no thought required as she feels her face heat with yet another blush.

Regina smiles, all teeth and bright eyes and— _wow_. That is a smile Emma has only seen directed solely toward Henry. “Then I suppose, Miss Swan,” Regina drawls, squeezing her hand. “The answer to your question… is yes.”


End file.
